Diario de una Princesa
by rosalinda1601
Summary: Hola, soy Elsa, y para empezar quiero aclarar que odio hacer esto. Mi madre me "sugirió" hacer un diario personal para desahogar mis sentimientos. Nunca me ha llamado la atención escribir, prefiero leer, pero ella dice que al final me gustará escribirlo. Pienso que está loca pero allí vamos... Helsa (viñetas)
1. Chapter 1

_Sábado 03 de septiembre de 1763._

_Odiado diario:_

_Para empezar quiero que sepas que te odio, no es nada personal pero nunca me ha llamado la atención escribir, prefiero leer. Y mi madre me "sugirió" escribir un diario para desahogarme, dice que me encierro mucho en mi misma y tal vez tenga razón pero no se la daré._

_Haber supongo que debo poner algo sobre mí: me llamo Elsa White y soy la princesa de Arendelle y futura soberana. Tengo 15 años (nací el 10 de noviembre de 1748, ¡justo al comienzo del invierno!) y me gusta el chocolate. Nací con la terrible habilidad de tener poderes de hielo. Sobre mi familia, mi padre es el rey Adgar de Arendelle y mi madre la reina Idum de Arendelle. También tengo una hermana, la princesa Anna de Arendelle y sí, todo de Arendelle._

_Vivo encerrada en mi habitación desde hace 7 años ¿la razón? Para proteger a los demás de mí, te comenté que tengo poderes de hielo bueno hace unos años accidentalmente golpee a mi hermana con mis poderes, ella casi muere pero mi padre sacó un libro antiguo y nos llevó a un valle donde por más increíble que parezca habían trolls y ellos modificaron los recuerdos de mi hermana para salvarla y desde ese momento ella no recuerda nada sobre mis poderes. Desde ese horroroso momento he pasado encerrada en mi cuarto protegiendo a los que más amo._

_Realmente mi vida es algo aburrida y un poco monótona, desde el accidente mi padre ordenó que las puertas del castillo permanecieran cerradas, la servidumbre disminuyó, y hubo cero contacto entre Anna y yo. Los únicos que entran a mi cuarto son mis padres y mi tutor, y claro algo de personal a hacer la limpieza de vez en cuando. Lo único que puedo hacer es leer, antes de encerrarme cogí algunos libros de la biblioteca real y cada vez que los terminaba y me hostigaba de releerlos, le pedía a Kai o a Gerda que me traigan otros. _

_Honestamente no me gusta usar mis poderes para entretenerme, ya que ellos son los causantes de mi separación con el resto del mundo, y para evitar más accidentes, mi padre me dio un par de guantes que bloquean mis poderes, bueno aunque a veces se salen de control y termino congelando media habitación, pero no es mi culpa yo no pedí nacer con esta maldición y además cada vez mis poderes crecen, ¡qué daría por ser normal!_

_A veces mi hermana me pide salir a jugar, pero yo por su propia seguridad le tengo que decir que no, la verdad a veces quisiera decirle un GRAN si pero no quiero hacerle daño como la última vez y más lo que mis poderes han crecido tengo miedo de hacerle algo peor. Tengo generalmente muchas pesadillas al respecto y no sólo con Anna a veces con mis padres, sueño que estoy con ellos pasando un tiempo de calidad en familia y de repente un viento abre la ventana y yo la cierro pero cuando me volteo veo que mis padres son estatuas de hielo y mi hermana llorando me pregunta qué clase de monstruo soy yo._

_Respecto a mis gustos, en los dulces me ENCANTA el chocolate, Gerda cada semana me trae una barra, recuerdo cuando con Anna solíamos robar chocolates en la cocina y comérnoslo debajo de la mesa del gran comedor hasta que nos descubrían… mi color favorito es el celeste: simplemente me gusta es un color como que tiene varias emociones encerradas y ya se lo que vas a decir claro que me identifico con él. Mi estación favorita es el invierno ya sé que dije que odiaba mis poderes de hielo pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que no me haya gustado antes jugar en la nieve y hacer muñecos._

_Wow he escrito demasiado para odiarte así que mejor me despido._

_Te odia,_

_ Elsa White._

* * *

Bueno, ese fue un pequeño proyectito que decidí hacer. Por fa denle una oportunidad ya verán que habrá mucha emoción después este solo fue como un intro luego vendrá lo mejor…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo #2:**

¡Hola! Al parecer el primer capítulo de esta historia tuvo un buen recibimiento yay! Así que lamento un poco el retraso pero siempre tengo peros xD pero con la vuelta a clases el tiempo se me acorta y más el chorrototon de deberes que me mandan tengo que buscar un tiempo apretado para escribir, aunque trataré de actualizar al menos cada dos semanas. Sin más demoras el segundo capítulo:

* * *

_Miércoles, 07 de septiembre de 1763._

_Odiado diario:  
Sé que te odio y está en contra de todos mis principios escribirte pero no lo haría si no estuviera tan nerviosa y tan desesperada. TENGO MIEDO! Ahora más que nunca lo tengo y esta vez no es por mis poderes.  
Las Islas del Sur han declarado la guerra a Arendelle. No sé qué hacer temo por mis padres por mi hermana por mi pueblo y por mí. He leído sobre lo terrible y catastróficas que pueden ser: las muertes, las invasiones, familias separadas, perder territorio, y en este caso temo que mi padre pueda perder el trono o algo peor.  
Las Islas del Sur son un poderoso reino guerrero con muchos aliados a los que pueden pedir apoyo y hacernos polvo así de fácil sería! Nos aplastarían como hormigas. Mi pueblo es muy pacífico sólo tiene las armas suficientes para los guardias del castillo y algunas cuantas más guardadas acumulando polvo, tenemos aliados pero la gran mayoría sólo son comerciales no servirían para una guerra.  
¿La razón de una guerra? Sólo porque un barco de su reino se hundió en nuestras aguas, pero al parecer el heredero a la corona de las Islas del Sur se encontraba allí y los reyes están cegados en su sufrimiento. Realmente siente pena por ellos y comparto su pésame porque yo también sé lo duro que es perder a alguien muy querido yo casi pierdo a Anna una vez.  
Pero ¿realmente una guerra es necesaria?! Me parece en extremo una exageración. Bueno, al menos en unos días viene la familia real de las Islas del Sur a hablar con mis padres y quieren a toda la familia real reunida. También estoy súper nerviosa por eso ¿y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si revelo mis poderes accidentalmente? Tengo miedo diario ahora más que nunca y lo peor es que se nota ahora mi habitación sólo pasa cubierta de escarcha.  
Mi padre me dice que esté tranquila que no lo deje salir que no sienta y me lo repito siempre es como un mantra personal para mí, es difícil no tener miedo cuando ves a tus propios padres desmoronándose, ver a mi madre llorar me parte el corazón aunque no sea mi culpa, me desespera el ambiente de intranquilidad y miedo que se respira en el ambiente.  
Pero bueno nada está decidido aún, todavía se puede llegar a un acuerdo para evitar la terrible guerra que podría desatarse en cualquier momento. Con un poco de suerte y esfuerzo lograremos evitar esta catástrofe. Pero bueno no hay que ser pesimistas, mi padre les explicará todo, él es muy bueno hablando, y los reyes de las Islas del Sur lo comprenderán y reaccionarán ante su EXAGERADA actitud._

_Bueno, supongo que ha de ser para ti estresante tener que lidiar conmigo y mi melancolía de cada día, pero estamos a mano yo te odio, tú me aguantas, estamos cincuenta a cincuenta…genial ahora hablo personalmente contigo la verdad es que reconozco levemente que me ayudas un poco a calmarme pero eso no cambia nada y ya lo dije una vez (¿una? Creo que fueron 100) yo te odié, te odio, y te odiaré por siempre y para siempre._

_Por otro lado también tengo que soportar al Andrés (el que viene cada mes) es horrible! Pero horrible con H mayúscula, el cólico, los cambios de humor, TODO! Siento que me desangro :( y…prácticamente si me estoy desangrando: me levanto PAF, estornudo PAF, salto PAF, camino PAF, en cada momento, lo bueno es que como nunca salgo de mi cuarto no he tenido, y espero no tener, la vergüenza de mancharme en público. Y Gerda es tan buena que siempre me trae bolsas con agua caliente (amo el frío, pero en estas ocasiones algo caliente o tibio relaja) y me acuesto en mi camita a leer un libro con la bolsa en mi abdomen._

_Bueno, ya es tarde y tengo sueño, así que te dejo psst psst no olvides que te odio. Que nervios solo espero que todo salga bien en esa reunión y no haya guerra, sólo de imaginármelo es aterrador._

_Aún te odia,_

_ Elsa White_

* * *

¿Guerra? Lo se soy mala, bueno al fin las cosas se tornan un poco más interesante aunque sea cortito espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto si no lo notaron cambie la imagen! Agradecimientos a nuestra querida The Lonely Frozen Wolf que me hizo la imagen gracias lobita!

!Reviews!:

The Lonely Frozen Wolf: si los diarios son la mejor manera de desahogarte porque compartes lo que te pasa, y bueno yo si he tenido diarios, pero luego me olvido de escribirlos xD.

A Frozen Fan: jajaja exacto! algun día veremos esa despedida en una carta dedicada a nuestro pelirrojo :3 aqui tienes la actualizacion espero que te guste!

F: claro que si xD ya comenzó la tensión :O a ver que sucede con la guerra más adelante.

Lady Morgana9: *risa malvada* ahora sabremos todo lo que Elsa desea o a quien desea.

SerenaSaori: jajaja siii ya veremos que sucederá...

Helsa fan: gracias, yo tambien me rio a veces mientras escribo esto xD

Y si se quedaron como que rayos?!... tendrán que esperar a ver qué pasa y como solucionan el problema si es que lo solucionan muajajaja! Hasta la próxima…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo #3:**

Hey! ¿Cómo les va? Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero bueno con el cole se me hace muy difícil sacar un tiempo para escribir y bueno excusas, excusas, y más excusas. En fin lo bueno es que he podido hacer los deberes pronto y sacar un tiempito para traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, así que sin más charla aquí les va:

* * *

_Domingo, 11 de septiembre de 1763._

_Odiado diario:_

_Oh Dios mío, necesito aire, esto es demasiado con que lidiar. Tranquila Elsa, no sientas, no sientas… Uf lamento eso pero las cosas se han complicado de cierta manera ¡Dios en que me metieron mis padres! Bueno para ponerte al día, la familia real de las Islas del Sur llegaron ayer por la noche y como llegaron muy tarde sólo alcanzaron a saludarnos e inmediatamente los criados los llevaron a sus respectivas habitaciones._

_Para comenzar fue la primera vez en siete largos años en que salía de mi cuarto y bueno ciertamente por un momento eso me dio aires de libertad pero seguidos por una nostalgia al recordar el por qué no salía de allí._

_Segundo, la mayoría de los MUCHOS príncipes de ese reino, y cuando digo muchos es porque eran muchos ¡12 hijos! ¡12! Por favor que acaso que los reyes de las Islas del Sur no se cansaban de hacer…bueno tú ya sabes qué cosa, y eso que contando el que murió recientemente serían 13 hijos. Y los reyes no eran muy viejos que digamos para decir que es el laaargo tiempo de una vida juntos, en fin a lo que iba la mayoría de esos príncipes no me quitaban la vista de encima, así como te lo digo 12 cabezas en distintos tonos pelirrojos se volteaban a verme. Si no hubiese sido por mi madurez (hablo en serio) y mi autocontrol (a quién quiero engañar) me hubiese puesto roja como un tomate, fue tan vergonzoso, y eso que se marchan mañana._

_Tercero, bueno esto no fue malo, pude ver a Anna, no pude evitar sonreírle cuando me vio y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa sincera, ver la carita de ese ser que tanto quiero y he protegido por estos años me reconfortó. Ha cambiado tanto del viejo recuerdo de la niñita pelirroja de cinco años que yo recordaba, bueno y era de esperarse han pasado siete años ahora ella es una jovencita de doce años, fue tan lindo poder verla una vez más. Claro que ella trató de mantener una conversación conmigo y aunque al comienzo me mostré fría y distante no pude evitar charlar un poco con ella, aunque luego corté la conversación ya que no quería que se haga muchas ilusiones, no quiero volver a lastimarla ni a ella ni a nadie en mi vida._

_Bueno supongo que ya has de querer saber lo que sucedió en aquella sala, oh como decirlo si ni yo aún lo proceso, respira Elsa. Los reyes de cada reino entraron en el despacho de mi padre y a puerta cerrada conversaron durante una eternidad (apenas fue una hora pero para mí una eternidad, tengo experiencia en la espera pero en esos momentos donde se tanto está en juego no soy para nada paciente)._

_Fue la hora más larga de mi vida, y cuando al fin las puertas del despacho de mi padre se abrieron, los reyes salieron con una sonrisa triunfante pero el rostro de mi padre tenía un brillo especial en su rostro, y como no reconocer ese brillo si es con el que me he identificado todos estos años, el miedo._

_Sonreí porque al menos si ellos sonreían significaba que algo había salido bien, lo que encendió una pequeña llama de esperanza en mi interior. "El rey Adgar y yo, estamos orgullosos de decir que no habrá ninguna guerra entre los dos reinos, y he aceptado su oferta para fortalecer el lazo de unión en nuestros reinos" había dicho el rey de las Islas del Sur, yo quedé paralizada que sería lo que mi padre le había ofrecido a ese hombre ¿tierras, hombres, dinero? La verdad hubiese deseado cualquiera de esas ofertas menos la que en verdad mi padre había ofrecido._

"_Quiero felicitar en público, a la princesa Elsa de Arendelle y a mi hijo Hans Westergard que, para la unión de nuestros reinos, los hemos comprometidos y hemos decidido que la boda se efectuará unos meses después del cumpleaños número dieciséis de la princesa, les deseo una feliz y productiva vida juntos" terminó de decir aquel hombre que no había traido más que desesperación para ella y su reino. ¿Comprometidos? ¿Boda? Ni los sonoros aplausos que se habían escuchado en la sala en ese momento habían podido sacarme del trance en que me encontraba._

_Las palabras no encajaban en mi mente y siguen sin encajar. ¿Una boda? ¿Yo? Te lo juro en ese momento quería que la tierra me tragase y que nunca hubiese existido una Elsa White en ese reino. Como mi padre me pudo hacer eso, luego me explicó que las Islas del Sur pese a ser sólo islas tenía otras tierras conquistadas en otros lugares por lo tanto ni hombres, ni dinero le faltaban. Pero no se aún lo digiero y sé que mi padre sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotras pero esto no me lo esperaba._

_¿Acerca de mi prometido? Bueno…uhm que te digo es alto, pelirrojo, tiene unos ojos verdes impactantes ¿qué digo? Tranquilízate Elsa, ahggg como puedo estar pensando esto sobre él, yo no estoy preparada aún soy una niña no puedo casar en unos meses con alguien que en mi vida he conocido, no lo sé diario ya no sé que pensar. Seguramente todo esto sea una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaré así que quiero despertar pronto y terminar con este horrible sueño._

_Te sigue odiando,_

_ Elsa White_

* * *

Bueno allí lo tienen :D un crujiente capítulo de helsa ya salió y espera ser leído y querido xD. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos por su paciencia en especial a dos loquillas que me animaron mucho estos días.

¡Reviews!:

**A Frozen Fan: **sip unos panquecitos con relleno de helsa extra han salido recién hechos del horno! Espero que te haya gustado el vuelco que dio la trama un compromiso me pareció genial así que lo puse y ya veremos después que pasará con este par.

**The Lonely Frozen Wolf: **sigues con eso del gore ya te dije que para tu cumple te daré un Os lleno de upps *se tapa la boca con las manos* espero que nadie haya leído eso era una sorpresa para todos :c bueno nop guerra no habrá ni gore tampoco pero helsa si! Una vez más la portada me encantó :3

**SerenaSaori: **uhm matrimonio arreglado? De donde sacaste eso loquilla *intenta escapar* está bien a quien engaño los matrimonio arreglados llenos de helsa mandan! Y el eco también xD.

**Joy Hamato: **Te agradezco mucho que hayas considerado dejar un review en este humilde fic y espero que te guste el cap de hoy pero no se cuando pueda actualizarlo de aquí se vienen las sumativas y tendré que estudiar mucho :( así que disfruta este cap.

Respecto a mi otra historia "Realidades Distintas" lo estaría actualizando el próximo fin de semana si no me entretengo mucho con una lobita con la que me encontraré :3 bueno no puedo revelar más, así que me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
